bzrockcomfandomcom-20200214-history
Freedom Train
Romanized Title Freedom Train Japanese Title Freedom Train English Title Freedom Train Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 2009 Translation by OFF THE LOCK Romaji (We're on the Freedom Train) subete omoidoori ni naru no ga jiyuu sonna gokai shiteru kara kantan ni urotaeru saa mata shuppatsu no jikan da dou suru? hikikaesanai kyuu ni tomarenai We're on the Freedom Train kokoro kimetara fukitondeyuku namida mo koe mo You're on the Freedom Train tada ichido kiri kangaekonda tte kamawanai kimi no jiyuu iki saki wo erabu koto sore ha kimi no tsutome fuman nara orireba ii supiido ga niburu kara ne (Oh yeah) hikikaesanai kyuu ni tomarenai We're on the Freedom Train kokoro kimetara jun na omoi dake moyashinagara You're on the Freedom Train shuuten dake mezasu are mo kore mo tte sonna no docchi tsukazu We're on the Freedom Train minna nigeteku yo uran ja ikenai netan ja ikenai You're on the Freedom Train isagiyoku hashire (minasan! Nani ka ni tsukete jiyuu jiyuu tte iimasu kedo)(Set me free!) (betsu ni jiyuu ha anata dake no mono demo, raku na mono demo arimasen yo!)(Set me free!) (jiyuu he no machi ha toki toshite nagaku, sabishiku, soshite kewashii mono desu!) hikikaesanai kyuu ni tomarenai We're on the Freedom Train kokoro kimetara fukitondeyuku namida mo koe mo You're on the Freedom Train tada ichido kiri shiawase ha doko ni mo ochiteinai We're on the Freedom Train jibun no naka ni aru eranda reeru no ue ni shika nai mono You're on the Freedom Train (Uh!) sore koso ga jiyuu Japanese (We're on the Freedom Train) すべて思いどおりになるのが自由 そんな誤解してるから 簡単にうろたえる さぁまた出発の時間だ どうする? 引き返さない 急に止まれない We're on the Freedom Train 心決めたら 吹き飛んでゆく 涙も声も You're on the Freedom Train ただ一度きり 考え込んだって構わない 君の自由 行き先を選ぶこと それは君の責務(つとめ) 不満なら降りればいい スピードが鈍るからね(Oh, yeah) 引き返さない 急に止まれない We're on the Freedom Train 心決めたら 純な想いだけ 燃やしながら You're on the Freedom Train 終点だけめざす あれもこれもって そんなのどっちつかず We're on the Freedom Train みんな逃げてくよ 恨んじゃいけない 妬んじゃいけない You're on the Freedom Train 潔く走れ (みなさん! 何かにつけて自由自由って言いますけど)(Set me free!) (別に自由はあなただけのものでも、楽なものでもありませんよ!)(Set me free!) (自由への道は時として長く、寂しく、そして険しいのです!) 引き返さない 急に止まれない We're on the Freedom Train 心決めたら 吹き飛んでゆく 涙も声も You're on the Freedom Train ただ一度きり 幸せはどこにも落ちていない We're on the Freedom Train 自分の中にある 選んだレールの上にしかないもの You're on the Freedom Train(Uh!)それこそが自由 English (We're on the Freedom Train) Freedom is everything, manifesting in just the way you imagined You're misunderstanding, making a habit of losing your temper with ease It's departure time again, what do you plan to do? There's no turning back, we can't make a sudden stop We're on the Freedom Train, If you make up your mind We'll disappear with our voices and tears in hand You're on the Freedom Train just once I don't mind your contemplation, it's your own freedom It's your call to choose whether to take those forward steps If you're unsatisfied, now's the time to get off while the speed is on the decline (Oh, yeah) There's no turning back, we can't make a sudden stop We're on the Freedom Train, If you make up your mind While only pure memories illuminate themselves You're on the Freedom Train, you'll only wake up at end of the line Not understanding this or that We're on the Freedom Train, Everybody's on the run You have to accuse, have to be jealous You're on the Freedom Train, Run bravely (Everyone! You call it freedom if you're talking about something associated with freedom, but--)(Set me free!) (Even though freedom is in your possession, it doesn't mean that it'll always be pleasant!)(Set me free!) (The path to freedom is long in terms of time, and painful, and it's demanding!) There's no turning back, we can't make a sudden stop We're on the Freedom Train, If you make up your mind We'll disappear with our voices and tears in hand You're on the Freedom Train just once Happiness doesn't come from anywhere We're on the Freedom Train, It's inside of you The things that lie ahead on the rail that only you've chosen You're on the Freedom Train (Uh!) That's freedom